Finding Home
by CMELO
Summary: Dean and Sam are still on the hunt for the demon that killed their mother. They are sent to protect the daughters of an old friend. Will the brother be able to protect Cindy when the demon wants to claim her for his own? Is Cindy and Jaxs the key to unl
1. Chapter 1

A/N Just an idea that has been bouncing around in my head and thought I would put it on paper. Hope you like it. Kegel you are amazing … Thank you for all your help…

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Supernatural, Cindy and Jaxes are my characters.

Chapter 1

Cindy ran down the dark heated tunnel, the sound of her shoes slapping against the wet floor bouncing off the walls. Fear made her legs move with speed.

The air around her was hot, her lungs felt like they were burning with each intake of breath. The torches that hung from the tunnel's walls, the only source of light, began to flicker and go out.

Cindy stopped, trying to gather her bearing. Her head spun around, trying to find a way out. _He is coming,_ her mind screamed.

"Why do you run Cindy?" his voice filled the hall, mocking her. Cindy could not suppress the shiver of fear that traveled along her body. 

"It would be so much easier, if you gave in. There is nowhere you can go that I will not find you," he laughed.

Cindy moved backwards until her back hit the wall, the stones were hot; the clothes she wore stuck to her body; the heat was crushing her; sweat poured from her body.

Her instincts screamed _RUN, _her head turned and relief flooded her system as a hallway appeared and she took off. Her lungs were on fire. A ladder appeared on the wall and her arms reached for it.

A scream erupted from her throat, when she felt his hand close just above her wrist.

"I FOUND YOU," his voice boomed.

Cindy screamed as she sat up in bed, it took her a moment to realize she was awake. She sat there in the darkness of her room, breathing hard as tears burned her eyes.

"You're awake, just breathe, Cindy," she chanted to herself softly. She tossed back her covers and slipped out of bed, making her way to the bathroom. Cindy took deep breaths, trying to control the tremors that shook her body.

She did not bother with the light; the moonlight coming through the window gave her enough light to see. She turned on the shower and peeled off her oversized shirt.

Cindy stepped into the shower, sighing as the cool water soothed her heated flesh. Her hands were flat against the one side of the stall, her head lowered as the water beat off her head and shoulders.

Cindy lifted her head and let the water hit her face, she lifted her hands from the wall and moved her fingers into her hair to lift if off of her face. She could not hold back the cry of pain as the cool water hit her arm. Cindy slid out of the spray of water, nearly toppling over.

She pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the shower, her hand reaching for the light switch. Light filled the washroom. Tears flooded her eyes as she looked at her forearm.

Her skin was burned, bubbled and broken just above her wrist. Cindy bit her lip as her dream came back to her. She reached for a towel and wrapped her arm in it. She closed her eyes but she could not hide the truth, or block out the images of her wrist and the clear image of the fingers that were burned into her flesh.

Moving very slowly, she shut off the water and pulled on a robe. She walked down the hall and opened the door. A smile curled her lips seeing her sister sleeping soundly.

Down the rest of the way to the stairs, soon she was in her kitchen. It was only 3:30am. She walked over to the coffee machine and switched it on.

Cindy walked to the cupboard under the sink, pulled it open and reached for the first aid kit. She moved to the table, her injured arm tucked into her chest, the pain had moved into a dull throb.

She opened the case and pulled out what she would need. Her mind was racing. The man with the yellow eyes had never been able to hurt her before, and now this.

She slowly put her arm on the table and unwrapped the towel; the air caused her arm to sting.

Cindy lifted her arm to exam the wound. She could clearly see the finger marks encircling her wrist. The skin was red and enflamed, blisters angry and red, looking ready to burst.

Cindy could not stop the tears as she gently applied the anti bacterial cream to the burn; she then covered it with a sterile gauze pad. Then she wrapped it.

She reached for a bottle of aspirin, popping two, hoping they would help with the pain. She cleaned up her mess and made a coffee. Cindy made her way to the back porch and sat down, her mind racing.

---

Dean looked at his brother from across the table, waiting to ask until his brother had drunk from his mug.

"So are you gonna tell me about your dream or what?" he said, leaning his arms on the table.

Sam shook his head, these damn visions or daydreams were murder on his head. He had already taken four aspirin, trying to dull the drilling within his skull.

"Nothing new Dean: The demon is after this girl, she is afraid and running. The bottom line is that we have to find her and fast," Sam said, pushing his breakfast plate away from him.

Dean did not know what to say. They had not heard from their father in months. Sam's visions were getting worse and more accurate. He did not know what to do.

"Her name is Cindy. The demon called out to her," Sam said, reaching for his bag. Dean followed his little brother out into the morning sun. He tossed the keys to him.

"You drive," Dean said, getting into the passenger side of the Impala. He reached for his bag, pulling his father's notebook from it. Sam started the engine and took off.

They rode in silence. Sam looked at Dean as he flipped through his father's journal. He noticed Dean was reading an entry. He waited until his older brother lifted his head before speaking.

"What did you find?" he asked, pulling over on to the shoulder of the isolated road.

"I think I found her. I remember seeing the name Cindy referenced in one of these entries," Dean said, shifting in his seat to look at Sam.

"From what I can read, the demon killed her mother, her father Jim was friends with Dad. Jim was able to get Cindy and her sister out before the flames." Dean looked at the journal once more.

"The twist on this is that the younger sister is okay. It seems Cindy is the medium, she can sense evil or something. Dad noted the demon was able to touch her before the father got them out. They think that is why she has the gift of sight."

Sam listened, questions already forming in his head, "Where is her father now?" he asked.

"Dead. He was killed, but it does not say how," Dean said, looking at Sam. "We have an address, looks like we are going to Colorado."

Sam smiled and pulled out the map. Dean reached for his cell and dialed his father's number, hoping he would answer. He held back his frown, when he heard his father's familiar message. He left what details he could, asking him to call.

---

Cindy sat at her desk, reading the same sheet of paper for the third time that morning. She was exhausted. _I should have listened to_ _Jaxs and taken the day off. _Cindy sighed and tried to focus.

"I heard that sigh and raise you one of my own," the short blond said as she rounded the corner, passing Cindy's cubicle.

"When does your vacation start?" Amy asked, stopping at the opening. Cindy smiled at the older woman. She had been a Godsend, giving Cindy this job and allowing her to attend school at the same time. Amy was the reason Cindy was a licensed Financial Advisor. Amy had been a mother figure to both her and Jaxs.

"Today is my last day," Cindy laughed, motioning her to sit, but the blond shook her head. She stepped into the office instead.

"You are taking your full three weeks right?" she asked, that motherly tone in her voice. "You need some R&R."

Cindy laughed it off and they chatted for a moment longer, but soon Cindy was left alone. Her eyes roamed over the floor. She had been working with the Towers Inc for over four years, managing client accounts.

It was a demanding job but she loved it. It made things easier not to have to worry about money any more. The days of working three jobs were over. Cindy had her normal office hours leaving time for Jaxs who was just getting ready to attend university.

The rest of the day ticked by and soon Cindy was hopping into her Black and Silver 1974 Mustang Mach and heading home. Her car was her one luxury; her father had seen it at a junkyard. Jim had brought it home and resorted to it. It was the only thing she had left that belonged to her father, minus the rings she wore around her neck. One belonged to her mother and the other her father. She had them melted together to form two never-ending bands.

Cindy pulled into her drive way and a shiver passed through her. Jaxs was home, the sound of music filtered out into the driveway. She gathered her purse and bag and walked to the front door and into her home.

Jaxs was in the kitchen, her hips bouncing to the beat of the music. Cindy stopped and watched her sister. She was the spitting image of their father, her hair was sandy blonde, the cut was short, almost boyish. Her pixie face softened the haircut. Her eyes were clear water blue, her lips were soft and inviting, a friendly smile always ready to make an appearance.

Cindy on the other hand took after her mother, with long curly brownish red hair; her body was curved and soft in all the right places, but a hidden strength laid beneath the surface.

"Honey I am home" she called out, seeing her sister turn and smile at her.

"Go get changed. Dinner will be ready in 10," Jaxs called out, blowing her a kiss.

Cindy went to her bedroom on the second floor and quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Her choice of clothing. She might work in the city but she was a country girl at heart.

Cindy could not help but touch her wrapped forearm; she had made a promise to spend these three weeks she had off researching her father's old journals. She needed to find answers.

Cindy walked out to the patio and sat down. "Thank you," she said, looking at her sister.

"I love to cook," she said, cutting into her chicken. "Are you sure you will be okay when I am gone?" Jaxs asked, eyeing her arm. Both girls learned at a very tender age what lurked in the darkness.

Jaxs was talking a camping trip with some of her friends before school started. Cindy smiled and said, "I will be fine. I have decided to clean out the storage room," she offered, not saying any more, she had tried to shield Jaxs from their upbringing. She was determined her sister would have all the things she had missed out on.

Dinner was fun but soon Cindy was sitting by herself on the porch nursing a coffee while Jaxs was on the phone gabbing away.

---

Dean pulled up to the house that was listed to a Cindy Grammar. He cut the lights and looked at his brother.

"We will wait until it gets quiet and go in," he said to Sam who gave him a nod.

---

Cindy stretched out on her sofa. Her arm was pounding; she had just finished cleaning and changing the bandages. Jaxs had gone to bed hours ago, she was leaving first thing in the morning. The sound of the TV soon lulled Cindy into a gentle slumber.

Sam gently slid the window out of its slot; within moments they were both inside. They took a moment to find their bearing, before moving down the darkened hallway.

Dean gently tapped Sam on the shoulder, telling him to go upstairs and that he would scope out the main floor.

Dean slowly made his way into the living room. He stopped seeing the sleeping woman on the sofa. He was taken back by her beauty, the light from the TV danced around her, illuminating her, while shielding him in darkness.

Cindy forced herself to remain frozen; she needed to move when the time was right. Her senses were on alert; everything her father had taught her rang in her head.

Dean approached her, taking in the bandaged arm. He moved closer to her, his hand reaching out to gently touch her.

He was not prepared for her attack. Once his fingers touched her bandage, her hand shot out grabbing his. She pulled on his body knocking him off balance. She moved with speed, getting to her feet. Dean was getting back to his feet when she swung out, his hand caught her flying fist, he was not prepared for her leg, which connected with his stomach.

Cindy's hand slammed on the light switch, "Jaxs…RUN," she screamed, running for the stairs. Dean tackled her from behind, her elbow caught his chin.

"Stop it. We are here to help you," he grunted, tasting blood in his mouth.

Cindy was able to shake loose and barrel up the stairs. She heard her sister scream and all but broke the door down with her body. Cindy saw a man standing over Jaxs. Cindy picked her sister's desk chair and swung it at the man.

Dean was just entering the room when he saw his brother go down. Anger rushed through him and he grabbed the woman from behind and slammed her into the wall.

"Enough," he yelled. Cindy went still, her mind racing.

"Let my sister go," she said. Before anyone could answer Dean's cell phone rang.

Dean changed his position, still holding Cindy firmly to the wall with is body, while his hand reached for his phone.

"Hello."

Cindy did not understand, but she saw relief flooding the man's face, when he heard the voice on the other end.

"Yes, we are here right now," he said into the phone. Dean gave a quick run down of what had happened. Cindy took this opportunity to push him aside and go to her sister.

She was shocked when he handed her the phone. "What is going on here?" she demanded.

"Just take the damn phone," Dean growled, reaching down to help Sam get to his feet; his patience with this woman was running thin.

Cindy took the phone and all but whispered, "Hello." Her eyes never left the two men. Jaxs had wrapped herself around her sister. Cindy could feel the younger woman's body trembling.

Dean was once more taken back by her beauty. Her smile lit up her whole face.

"John Winchester, it is wonderful to hear from you," she said, forgetting everyone was looking at her.

Cindy listened, while he explained that these two men were his sons and they were there to help. She needed to work with them and they could be trusted.

Cindy looked at her sister. She asked John to hold for a moment and said, "Jaxs, please take these two downstairs. I will join you shortly." She stood up, allowing her sister room to move off her bed.

Sam made to follow, but Dean stood his ground. Cindy glared at him. He just smiled. Cindy turned her back to him and said, "I don't understand John, I mean I was planning to go through Dad's papers to see what I could find."

Cindy listened to John who explained as best as he could, but all he could offer was for her to trust Dean and Sam. They would help in any way they could. Cindy said her goodbyes and handed the phone back to Dean and left him alone.

Cindy went to join her sister and found her chatting away in the kitchen; she walked in and looked at Sam.

"I am sorry I hit you with a chair, I thought you were burglars," Cindy smiled. Jaxs was moving around the kitchen, warming up food.

She looked at Cindy and asked, "Can you make some coffee?" She slid the coffee can towards her older sister, who made herself busy.

Moments later Dean appeared, his eyes seeking out his brothers. Cindy found herself opening up her senses to them, and she let her mind travel over their bodies. Suddenly Sam lifted his head, sensing her. Their eyes connected and a flash of energy seemed to pass through them.

Dean noticed the change in both of them and reached for his brother, breaking the connection.

"What is going on?" he demanded. Sam shook his head. Dean got the message and let it drop.

Cindy sank back, watching her sister feed these two men. Dean looked like his father, and Sam must look like Mary. He had a kind, gentle face. A warm face. Dean on the other hand was hard around the edges. Life had been hard. She sensed great strength in him.

Once they were fed, Cindy stepped in, "I have a guest room upstairs. Your welcome to, there are two beds in the room," she said, looking at Dean, then at Sam.

Jaxs offered to take them up and then she was off to bed. Cindy cleaned up, a million thoughts running through her head.

She pulled the dishtowel from the drawer and began to dry the plates and to put them away.

"You really should change that," Dean said from the doorway. Cindy turned quickly, dropping the plate she was holding.

Dean moved with speed, catching the plate before it hit the ground. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said.

Cindy had yet to say anything. She accepted the plate and said, "Thank you. There is food in the fridge, help yourself to anything." This man unsettled her, made her feel nervous.

"I would not mind another coffee," he said, watching her reach for two mugs.

"Could you make it a double, please?" Cindy asked, not looking at him as she wiped down the counter.

Cindy waited until he was done and followed him to the living room. She sat down and was a bit taken back when he sat next to her. She smiled as she accepted her coffee.

"Can you tell me why you are here?" she asked, looking at him. Just then Sam can down, holding a case.

"We will answer all questions once I get a look at that arm," he said, sitting at her feet, reaching for her arm.

Cindy did not like being told what to do.

"I will take care of my arm myself," she said, not allowing him to touch her arm.

Sam frowned and said, "You still don't trust us." His eyes held Cindy's gaze. "If we were going to hurt you in any way, you would have felt it by now." His fingers gently closed on her elbow.

Cindy knew in her heart his words were true, she had sensed nothing from them. But when you know the things that go bump in the night you tend to be on guard.

"Just because I have been given no reason to not trust you, does not mean I should," she said, allowing him to pull her arm towards him.

Cindy felt Dean's gaze on her, but she refused to look at him. Sam quickly unwrapped her arm. Her wrestling match with Dean had caused the wound to bleed.

"Does it hurt?" Sam asked, trying to be gentle as he cleaned the wound. Dean was watching her face intently, for any signs of pain or discomfort, but he found none.

"Only when you touch it," Cindy tried to joke. She bit her lip when he gently began to clean it.

"Did you get this checked out?" Dean finally asked. The burn was a nasty one and it looked like it hurt like hell.

"No, I haven't. When I figure out a way to answer the doctor's questions without being committed, I will go," she sighed.

"Somehow the man in my dreams is trying to kill me does not sound too sane," Cindy sighed, she was tired and in pain. She was not ready to deal with any of this right know.

Dean shook his head. This woman was beginning to annoy him in the worst kind of way. "Listen lady, we came here to help, now if you can't-," he started just to have her cut him off.

"No, you listen to me, Mr. I-like-to-bully-people," Cindy said, her voice rising, as she came a bit undone. "You break into my house and scare the living shit out of not just me but my sister, too. I don't know you from Jack! I have a man I hardly remember from childhood calling me, telling me to trust strangers," she yelled, pulling her arm from Sam.

Dean was taken back by her outburst. He got to his feet, "Hold up," he said, his voice rose to match hers.

"No, you hold up. I did not ask you to come here, whatever is happening, I will deal with it, I have been doing it on my own for a very very long time. I would appreciate it, if you were both gone by morning," she yelled as tears filled her eyes.

Cindy would be damned, if she allowed these two men to see her weak, so she turned on her heel and ran up her stairs.

Dean and Sam just starred after her. "That chick is crazy," Dean muttered, placing his hand on his hips.

Sam chuckled and said, "I think you have just met your match bro."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thanks Kegel for the beta! You are awesome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Cindy and Jaxs are my characters.

Chapter 2

Cindy bolted up the stairs and down the hall to her room; she could not stop the tears that slid down her checks. It had been a long time since she cried and it felt very foreign to her.

She slid down the door and sat there on her carpet in front of her door and cried.

Downstairs, Sam slowly got to his feet, a smile on his handsome face. "Dean you have to let up. Look at it from her point of view, we barge in here."

Dean shook his head and began to pace. "No way man, that chick is a mental case, we are here to help and she acts like we are the enemy. I say we motor out of here and watch from a distance."

Sam smiled. He liked seeing his brother rattled. He moved to the sofa and sat down. "Not going to work, one of us needs to go up there and talk to her. Cindy seems to be the caught in the center of whatever is going on. Jaxs is going on a weeklong camping trip. I don't know if that is a good idea."

Dean looked at Sam as if he had grown two heads. "What? Are you saying that one of has to go with her?" Dean groaned, seeing Sam smile.

"Sam, you are not leaving me here with this nut bar," Dean pleaded. Sam stood up and said.

"Go to bed, Dean, I will see if I can get through to her," Sam picked up the first aid case and walked towards the stairs.

Dean watched him go and sat down on the sofa. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, breathing deep.

Dean jumped when his cell went off; he reached for it. "Hello" he said into the mouthpiece.

"Dean," John Winchesters voice called out to his son. Dean sat up, a smile lit his rugged face.

"Wow, two calls in one day," Dean said, trying to hide the sarcasm from his voice, while reaching for his warm coffee.

"Dean, I need you to listen to me, Cindy is going to fight you, she has been through a lot, and she had been on her own for a very long time. You two have a lot in common, more than you will ever be aware of," John said, making Dean wonder what his father was talking about.

"Jim was a good friend, saved my life more than once. We owe it him to keep her safe. Cindy has a special talent; the journal only touches on it. Do you still have that dagger, the one that went through the demon?" John asked.

Dean was taken back to that night, when the demon slipped by them. Sam had thrown a blessed dagger at the dark form and it passed right through him. John had found the dagger all chard the next day. They kept it to analyze it, but came up with nothing but sulfur traces.

"Yes, we have it somewhere. Why?" Dean asked, sitting up.

"Show her the dagger and you will understand, Dean keep this girl safe. I have to go, I will talk to you in a few days," John said and hung up.

Dean got up frustrated. "Damn it," he said, closing his phone. He sat back down, dread flowing through his body.

Sam gently knocked on the door. "Cindy, can I come in," he asked softly. He waited, hearing no response. He raised his hand to knock once more, but the door opened.

Sam gently pushed the door and walked in. He saw Cindy standing by the window, looking out at the dark trees that lined the street.

"Does it ever stop? The more I try to make things normal, the harder they are to control," she whispered.

Sam just stood there not too sure what to say, there was not much he could say. He had felt that way more than once since his life had been turned upside down.

"I am sorry this is happening, Cindy, truly I am, but for some reason we need to find out why he wants you so badly," Sam said, not moving.

Cindy took a deep breath and turned to face him, Sam felt his heart lurch at the sight of her swollen eyes and red tipped nose.

Cindy opened her mind to him and allowed him access to her thoughts; Sam was taken aback by what he saw. Images of the demon reaching for her, trying to rip her sister out of her arms; her as a child reacting in fear, crying for her mother she knew would never come. He saw her hard ships of tramping around the country with her father, taking care of her sister and her self-sacrifice.

Just as quickly as the images came they were gone and he was blinking away tears.

"Just give me minute," she whispered and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

Sam sat down on the chair and waited. Cindy emerged a few moments later, her curls pulled back in a loose braid. She sat on her bed and offered her arm.

Sam smiled and went to finish what he had started.

"I am sorry, Sam, I will apologize to your brother tomorrow," she said, feeling very tired.

Sam re-dressed her arm and said, "Don't worry about it. Dean is a big boy. We will get this checked out tomorrow."

Cindy just gave a nod.

"Is there anyway Jaxs can get out of this trip?" he asked. Cindy groaned and closed her eyes.

"Sam, please do not make me tell her she can not go. She has worked so hard, she has earned this trip," Cindy said, her eyes pleading with him.

"The only thing I can think of is I go with her, until we know what is going on. We need to be prepared for anything," Sam said, feeling for her.

"Okay, I will talk to her in the morning and see how she feels," Cindy said, rubbing her head, which was now pounding.

"Get some sleep. We will be down the hall, if you need anything," Sam said, getting to his feet. He stopped at the door and added, "Thanks for trusting me." He gave her a smile and left her alone.

Cindy got into bed, and fell into a restless sleep; there were not dreams that night.

The alarm lulled Cindy out of her slumber. She groaned as she reached for the button to shut it off. A few minutes later she rolled out of bed and stumbled to her washroom.

Cindy washed her face and fixed her hair, pulling it into a ponytail. A few curls escaped and framed her face. She made her way down the hall and checked her sister's room. Jaxs was dressed and ready to go.

"Jaxs, we need to talk," Cindy said, motioning for her sister to follow her down the stairs.

Cindy started the coffee. She pulled out a mug and a glass, reached for the sugar and pulled the creamer out of the fridge.

"What is on your mind, sis," Jaxs asked, waiting until Cindy had finished filling her mug. Cindy filled the glass with juice and handed it to Jaxs.

"With everything that has happened here in the last 24 hours," Cindy said, lifting her bandaged arm, "Sam feels it would be safer if you did not go on this trip, I know that you have been planning it for months and all the hard work you have done to get here." Cindy felt horrible.

"The bottom line is when it comes to your safety, I will not take chances," Cindy said, waiting for the fight.

Jaxs just starred at her, not saying anything, her mind going over all the things her sister had given up to give her a home, an education, how she had protected her with her own life. Cindy reached across the table and covered her hand with her own.

"Say something, Jaxs," Cindy pleaded, calling her sister out of her thoughts. She was a bit taken aback when her sister smiled.

"Okay, I will call the gang and tell them something came up," Jaxs said. She did not hide the fact that she was disappointed and wanted to go, but she would not let Cindy feel bad for trying to keep her safe.

Jaxs stood up and left the kitchen. Cindy sat there, feeling frustrated and angry at the whole situation.

Cindy stood up and began to prepare breakfast, anything to keep her mind busy.

Dean was just slipping on a shirt when Sam rolled over.

"What time is it?" the younger man groaned, letting his head fall back onto his pillow.

Dean smiled and reached down to pick up his shoes. "Get up we have work to do," he said and walked out of the door.

Dean stopped in the hallway, hearing Jaxs talking on the phone.

"I am sorry, but you go and have a great time, with any luck I will be there by Wednesday."

Dean smiled and walked down the stairs, he smelt something wonderful and felt his stomach rumble.

He saw Cindy in the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of long boxer shorts, scrunch socks and an oversized tee-shirt the read Ozfest 2003.

"Morning," Dean called out, not wanting to scare her. Cindy turned and offered a smile.

"Everything will be done in about ten minutes," she said, turning back to her pan. "Coffee is ready, help your self," she muttered, flipping the last pancake.

Dean made himself a coffee and prepared one for Sam. He watched Cindy as she moved around the kitchen. She placed the finished pancake under the food warmer. She shut off the oven, rinsed out the pan and placed it in the dishwasher.

Cindy reached for the plates and heading to the kitchen table, he grabbed the placemats, forks and knives, and followed.

Cindy's kitchen was a good size; the table was placed next to the bay window, overlooking the yard. Bench seats, which framed the window with overstuffed padding cushions; a home country feel welcomed you into the area.

Jaxes appeared and took over setting the table, Sam followed shortly after.

"Lets eat while the food is hot," Jaxs called out.

Cindy took her seat at the head of the table, Dean to her left and Jaxs to the right, Sam sat next to his brother.

Cindy passed the warm plates around, Sam smiled and groaned, "It has been a long time since I had a home cooked meal and this looks and smells wonderful."

Dean smiled in agreement; Cindy had gone all out eggs, pancakes, beacon, sausages and home fries.

Dean turned to Jaxs and said, "I am sorry we ruined your trip, maybe once we get a handle on things you can still make it out for a few days. Sam would tag along of course," he said sending her a wink. He was rewarded with a smile.

"I heard you mention that your father had some papers," Dean said, looking at Cindy who was just pushing her food around on her plate.

"More like boxes of papers," she responded. "They are all in my office. I was planning on taking them downstairs to sort them. They are all marked by year," she said looking at him. _Damn a man should not look this good first thing in the morning, she thought_

Jaxs looked up and said, "Why don't you go and do the shopping and Sam and I will take the boxes downstairs and put them in order and we can start this afternoon."

Cindy went to speak, but Dean cut her off, "Sounds like a good idea, I will go with you and we can get that arm looked at," he said.

Cindy bit back on her reply and just offered a smile. A few moments later she excused her self to go get ready.

Half an hour later she came down freshly showered, a white tee-shirt tucked into a straight black cotton skirt that had two slits that ran up to the knee on each side.

Her hair was loosely braided and still damp. Dean got to his feet, he watched her walk to the closet and pull out a long pair of black squared small heeled boots, she slipped one foot inside and zipped it up to the knee, then the other.

Dean found his mouth going suddenly dry, he saw her reach in for a well loved jean jacket, his eye did not miss the flash of color on her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" she asked, turning to find him staring at her. When he did not respond she snapped her fingers and repeated herself.

Dean jumped and said, "Sorry, lost in thought." He went to put on his boots as well. Cindy grabbed the food list and said her goodbyes.

"Sam, where are the keys?" Dean called out, checking his coat pockets.

Cindy smiled at him and said, "I am driving my car," she turned and left him to follow. Dean made chase and stopped once he saw her car.

"This is _your_ car," he drooled, taking in the Mustang and all its glory. Cindy smiled and got into the car. Dean could not help but smile when he heard the car start and rev, he would swear he heard it purring.

Dean opened the door and climbed in, "I love your car." For the first time since they had met, her face lit with a true smile in his direction. Cindy backed out and stopped in front of the Impala.

"She's yours?" Cindy asked, checking the car over a slow smile curved her full lips.

"That she is," was Dean's response. Cindy put the car into drive and made her way down the street. _He can't be all that bad if he drove a car like that,_ she thought

---

Sam helped Jaxs cleaning up.

"I am sorry about your trip, but Dean was right. Maybe it won't be a complete loss," he said as he handed her to put a plate in the dishwasher.

He watched her set the machine and press the start button.

"Come on, I will show you those boxes," Jaxs said, tossing the dishtowel onto the counter.

Sam followed her towards the back of the house. She pushed open a door and three piles of boxes greeted him.

Jaxs walked in and picked up one.

"Load up, Sam, and follow," she said, walking past him. Sam scooped up two and did as he was told.

Jaxs put the box down and opened the door that lead to the basement. He watched her turn on the light and pick up her box and carefully going down the stairs.

"Wow," Sam said, taking in the basement; one side was a sitting area with sofas and a TV. The other section of the room was lined with mirrors, the hardwood floor gleamed; there was a dancer pole off to the right.

"Cindy is the dancer," Jaxs said with a sad smile, she walked over to the sitting area, putting the box down.

Sam followed; he pushed the coffee table to the wall to make room for the remaining boxes.

Sam saw that Jaxs was lost in thought and decided not to say anything. He left her to get some more boxes. He was on his way down with another load when she was on her way up.

Once all the boxes were in the basement, they began to arrange them by year.

"Did I upset you?" Sam asked. She had been quiet since the topic of Cindy wanting to be a dancer.

Jaxs sighed, having put the last box in place. She walked over to the small fridge and pulled out two beers. Her eyes went to the clock that hung on the wall it was well after noon.

"No, you did not do anything, I just feel guilty! Here I am feeling bad because I am missing out on a camping trip while my sister sacrificed her dreams to make sure I have mine."

Sam accepted the beer and sat down across from her.

"I know what you mean. Dean was kind of left holding the bag as well. I got to leave to have a semi normal life, went to university, had a girlfriend," Sam's voice trailed off as he thought of Jess.

"What does this demon want?" Jaxs groaned loudly. "What makes us so different from everyone else? I mean, it has not been that bad since Dad died. I mean at least we were able to settle in, but he just keeps coming and then I think to myself: why Cindy?"

Sam took a swing of his beer and offered, "We will talk about this when everyone gets back. How about you show me around?" Sam said, getting to his feet and offering her a hand.

-----

Cindy sat quietly while her doctor hummed over her arm.

"Tell me again how this happened?" he asked as he lifted her arm to gaze at the burn.

Cindy looked at Dean who had been introduced as a friend, her eyes pleaded _"Help me."_

Dean coughed and said, "Careless around the campfire," he tossed out with a smile.

The Doctor looked at Cindy and frowned, "The wound is infected. It is a good thing you came in." he said calling for a nurse. Cindy watched him speaking quietly to the woman who left and was back within moments with a tray.

"I will give you something for the pain, I need to remove the dead skin and clean out the infection."

Cindy shook her head, "No needles or drugs, I will be fine," she said, trying to keep her fear under control.

The doctor shook his head. "My dear this will be painful. It will pass quicker if I give you something," he said, reaching for the needle.

Dean took in her face it had gone white; he saw the flash of fear in her eyes. She looked at him. "Dean," she whispered, getting ready to bolt.

Dean stepped in front of her and held up his hand. "No drugs," he said with a smile, but his voice was dead serious.

The doctor looked annoyed and said, "Fine, no drugs." He sat down in front of her and placed her arm on a pull up table.

"Well grab him or something, trust me you are going to need it," he said frowning. He began muttering under his breath about young people are supposed to like drugs.

Dean hid his smile and looked at Cindy. He offered his hand and she took it, he watched her taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. The doctor worked quickly, the only indication she felt pain was the occasional flinch and the death grip on his hand.

Half an hour later they walked out of the office, Cindy's face was deathly pale, she allowed Dean to wrap his arm around her for support.

"No heavy lifting and soak the arm twice a day in the solution on the prescription. I gave you 10 days worth of pain medication. Use it," the doctor said as they left.

Cindy allowed Dean to help her to the car; she reached into her purse and pulled out her keys tossing them to him.

"Be gentle with my baby" she smiled.

Dean suppressed his groan when he started the car; he tossed her a smile and asked, "Where to first?"

Cindy told him to go to the pharmacy. She directed him through traffic and soon they were once more getting out of the car. Cindy dropped off the prescription. It would be ready by the time they were done shopping.

Dean grabbed a shopping cart and told her to push; he was slightly worried as she was still rather pale. He knew she was in pain.

Cindy fished out her list and the shopping journey began. Soon the cart was filled with fresh vegetables and fruit and other items. Dean watched her as she selected chicken, steaks, ground beef and a few roasts.

They were passing the butcher block when she turned and asked, "Do you and Sam like BBQ?" Cindy reached for a number and waiting.

"What red blooded male does not like BBQ?" he laughed.

Cindy laughed as well and asked, "Can you go and get some dinner rolls, and some angel food cake sponge cups three packs while I wait here?

Dean went off in the direction she had sent him. When he returned she was just accepting the brown paper wrapped packages.

"Let's get out of here please," she said, watching him place the item in the cart.

"Do you and Dean need anything that is not in the cart?" Cindy asked, moving toward check out.

"No, I need to pick up some things when we go back to the pharmacy."

The casher rang in the items all the while drooling over Dean who seemed to like the attention. Cindy found herself getting annoyed. When the total was called out, she pulled her wallet loose, just to have Dean shake his head.

"No, let me take care of this," he said, reaching for his wallet. Cindy stopped him and smiled.

"Sorry buddy, that smile may work on her, I pay for the food," Cindy passed the casher the amount and waited for her change.

Dean did not argue, he smiled and mumbled a thank you. But Cindy shook her head, "You are a guest in my home. I would have it no other way," she said as he placed the bags into the shopping cart.

Once the groceries were in the truck they walked to the pharmacy. At that point they went their own ways. Cindy picked up some items for both her and Jaxs.

Soon they were back at the car and Dean asked, "Anything else?" he started the car and waited.

"Just the beer store and home," she smiled, closing her eyes for a moment. Dean pulled out into traffic and spotted the beer store. He parked and hopped out before she could say anything. Moments later he returned and put the two cases in the car.

"So, what do you do Dean?" Cindy asked, trying to fill the silence in the car.

Dean spoke without looking at her.

"I hunt and kill demons, ghosts, there is not much time for anything else."

"It is a hard life, to move around, not lay any roots or keep friends," Cindy said, looking at the trees as they wiped by.

"You hunted with your father?" Dean asked a little surprised.

"Yes, right up until he died, he was obsessed with this demon and finding it, and Jaxs and I where his luggage," she said in a matter of fact kind of way.

They both fell silent and Dean reached over and pushed the CD into its slot.

The raspy voice of Billy Idol filled the car. He smiled once more. He liked this woman's taste in cars and music.

Dean pulled into the driveway and honked the horn; Sam and Jaxs came out laughing. Dean got out of the car and said, "We have enough food here to last us a month."

Jaxs placed her hands on her heart and staggered back, groaning. Sam was startled and caught her as she fell back. It took a moment for him to realize she was joking.

"I can not believe it, Cindy let another human being drive her baby. Someone call 911, I think I am dying," she cried.

Cindy slowly got out of the car and playfully smacked her sister. "You are just jealous because you are not allowed to drive it," Cindy laughed.

She rounded the car to have Dean shaking his head. "No, go inside and relax. You look ready to drop."

Cindy found herself biting her tongue once more. She knew his intentions were in the right place, but she did not like being told what to do.

Cindy went upstairs and changed. She sat in the overstuffed chair by her window and thought, _I will close my eyes for just a moment._

Jaxs found her twenty minutes later sleeping; she covered her sister with a blanket.

---

They were putting the groceries away when Sam felt a sharp pain slice through his head. He could not stop the gasp of pain that came from his mouth. His fingers went to his temple trying to ease the tension.

Dean was at his side, waiting for his brother to speak. Jaxs stood rooted to her spot. _He is like Cindy,_ she thought.

Upstairs Cindy sat up, almost falling out of her chair, the demon's laughter sounding softly in her head.

Back downstairs the pain eased away and Sam said, "I'm okay, it's gone." He accepted the glass of water Jaxs offered him.

"Thanks," he murmured. She just stared at him.

He drank the water and asked. "What?" Sam was confused, he was not sure if she was angry or sad. Jaxs shook her head, a frown on her pretty face.

"You could have told me," she said, turning away from him to put the last of the food away.

"Tell you what?" he asked, following her. He was not prepared for her to slam the cupboard closed.

"That you are like Cindy, that whatever is after my sister can get inside your head, too. You let me go on and on about how worried I was about Cindy and why her, and you said nothing," Jaxs said, feeling like a fool.

"Jaxs," Sam started just to have her shake her head once more and say.

"Don't worry about it Sam, I get it, it is not like we are friends or anything right," she said, walking out of the kitchen.

Sam turned and found Dean leaning against the counter with a huge smile on his face.

Sam held up his hand and said, "Not a word," he stormed out of the kitchen. Leaving Dean alone.

Cindy found a bowel under her bathroom sink; she had changed into a pair of joggers and made her way downstairs.

"Hey," she said, finding Dean in the kitchen. "Can you go fire up the grill?"

He went out the porch door while Cindy seasoned the steaks. He came in just as she was putting everything in a bowel.

"Can I help?" he asked, smiling when Cindy passed him the potatoes to peel, he watched her cleaning and clipping some string beans and green and red peppers, a green onion and several large mushrooms. Cindy took the potatoes he had completed and cut them into fours.

She pulled out a foil tray and dumped everything into it; he watched her season the mixture of veggies, salt, pepper, garlic and a little bit of olive oil,

She passed him the tray and took the bowl, holding the steaks. "Follow me," she said with a smile.

Dean placed the foil tray on one side the BBQ, then he placed the meat on the heated grill.

Dean left her to soak her arm, to find his brother. Sam was in the basement "Very kinky," Dean said, running his fingers along the pole.

Sam just smiled and said nothing, "Come on Sam dinner is on the grill, I am sure once she calms down she will hear you out."

"It is not that," Sam said, starring at his hands, Dean sat facing his brother and asked.

"What? Did you see something?" Dean held his brother's gaze and he saw the confusion.

"That is it, Dean, I saw nothing I felt something, but I saw nothing," he said, his confusion causing him to sigh.

Jaxs found her sister rewrapping her arm.

"Hey girl," Cindy said softly, getting up to check the food.

Jaxs took in Cindy's pale face and her tired shoulders.

"Did you not get any sleep?" Jaxs asked coming to stand facing her sister; she pulled Cindy into a hug.

Jaxs was not sure how she ended up with her head on her sister chest, tears welled in her eyes. "Cindy how can I help you? I hate seeing you so tired. I will watch over you tonight. If I see you are in trouble, I will wake you up," Jaxs said into her sister's chest.

"Jaxs, I am okay, honestly. My arm just hurts, I will be fine in a day or so trust me," Cindy said, kissing her sister's head and gently pulled away.

"I bought everything for your infamous strawberry short cake sponge cake tarts," Cindy said, changing the subject.

Jaxs took the hint and went to prepare the dessert. Dean found the blonde in the kitchen crying.

"Hey squirt," he said, touching her shoulder. Dean was not prepared for her to turn into his arms and cry on his chest.

He caught every other word that came from her mouth; he gently patted her back, trying to sooth the young woman, all the time thinking, _Sam is soo much better at this than me._

After a few minutes she was calm enough to say, "Sorry, I guess I needed that," she went to stand up, but he stopped her.

"What got you balling in the first place?" he asked with a smile. Jaxs liked Dean. He called it the way he saw it, did not sugar coat it.

Jaxs took his hand and pulled him to his feet, Dean allowed himself to be lead to the kitchen. Jaxs pointed to his sister who was checking the food. "That is why," Jaxs said softly.

Dean frowned. He was able to see just how tired and drawn Cindy looked; her guard was down, thinking she was alone.

"She will get some sleep tonight," he said, walking toward the sliding door. Jaxs smiled, seeing Dean taking over the cooking. Cindy went to sit down and enjoy the sun.

Dinner was wonderful, the food was excellent.

"I am going to gain so much weight," Sam groaned, longing to undo the top button of his jeans.

Jaxs offered to clean up so they could start downstairs. "I will bring the coffee and dessert down," she said, shooing them away.

Once they were downstairs, Cindy walked over to the stereo, adjusted the volume and walked over to the boxes.

"How do you want to do this?" she asked, grabbing a box and sitting down.

Sam smiled and said, "We each take a box and pull out all info on the demon or anything we feel might be important."

Soon they were all engrossed in their work. Jaxs came down with a tray filled with coffee cups and dessert.

Dean excused himself and went upstairs, he searched around for Cindy's prescription, he opened the bottle of her pain medication and took on pill. He made his way downstairs and waited until she asked for a coffee.

Dean got up saying. "I'll do it," he dropped the capsule in the cup before filling and stirred it until it was gone.

He hid his smile. Half an hour later when he saw her stifling her yawns, Cindy felt her body grow heavy, her body tensed up when she softly heard her name being called.

Sam felt a twinge and looked up from his papers. He took in her sleepy face and felt her fear.

"Cindy," he started but she cut him off when she saw Dean's smiling face.

"What have you done?" she cried, fear rushed through her, she tried to get to her feet but her body felt like it was under water.

"Jaxs," she cried, reaching for her sister. The blond was afraid and grabbed her sister, pulling her to her body, her eyes on Dean.

"What did you do?" she cried, trying to keep her sister awake.

"She needed to rest so I gave her one of her own of the pills her doctor prescribed," Dean said confused, dread filled his gut as he took in their fear filled gazes.

"You have no idea what you have just done," Cindy cried, as she tried to focus her mind. _Don't fight it Cindy come to me, _the demon called.

"You drugged her, how could you that," Jaxs all but screamed, becoming frantic. She pulled Cindy closer to her shaking her.

"Stay with me Cindy, do not fall asleep," she screamed, fighting the urge to smack her sister.

Cindy softly floated into darkness; there was nothing she could do.

"No," Jaxs cried, getting up and dragged her sister with her. Sam got off the sofa and took hold of Cindy.

"Jaxs, you are going to hurt her," he said, laying Cindy's sleeping form on the sofa. Jaxs was crying hard, her eyes on Dean. She ran at him, her hand hitting his chest.

"You have just killed my sister," she cried. Dean grabbed at her arms.

"Tell me what I have done so wrong, she had been fighting her body since we got here. I am trying to help her," he yelled back, his anger getting the best of him.

"You don't understand, she never takes any kind of sleep or pain medication," Jaxs said, trying to explain.

"Why?" Sam asked, stepping in, taking hold of her shoulders. But she pushed him away. Sinking to the floor to rest her head on Cindy's chest.

Dean was getting tired. _They are both wacko, and in need of shock therapy, _he thought.

"If she can't wake up, she can't get away from _him_, he can only hurt her when she is a sleep. She won't be able to wake up," Jaxs turned to look at both Dean and Sam.

"Do you understand now that she can't get away?" she cried, turning back to her sister.

Dean felt like someone had kick him in the gut, he had no idea, he felt sudden guilt, he had left the situation get out of hand, he should have pushed for details but he was trying to be nice to gain her trust. Guilt ate at him.

Cindy stumbled in the darkness. The walls were so hot she could not touch them. She felt him all around, his laughter rolled off the walls.

Sam felt the pain size him. "He is coming," he gasped, grabbing his head. Dean moved, not thinking, he scooped Cindy up and said.

"Jaxs, let's go, Sam," he called out as he headed up the stairs. Jaxs helped Sam as pain seized him.

"Where are you going?" Jaxs asked once they headed towards the front door.

Cindy was beginning to moan softly, Dean could not believe the heat coming from her body.

"To get her stomach pumped," Dean said, as she pulled the door open.

Jaxs caught the keys Sam tossed to her. Dean climbed into the back seat, holding Cindy to him.

"I am so sorry," he whispered into her ear, holding her close.

Cindy ran down into the darkness. All she could see was his glowing eyes behind her and all she could feel was his heated breath.

"_They can't help you, no one can help you," _the demon laughed, taunting her. Cindy stopped, hearing the crack of a whip. She could not see anything.

Her hands searched along the wall, the flesh on her hand stung with the heat, her hand found a knob and she turned it, pushing hard.

Cindy fell into the room. She got to her feet, when she felt something drip onto her from above. Cindy's head shot up.

She could not stop the scream that erupted from her. On the ceiling was her sister's lifeless body, bleeding from her stomach.

"You are my mate, you will bring my child into the next world," the demon said from the doorway.

Dean ran into the emergency room, calling out for help.

"I gave her the wrong medication," he said as the nurses rushed by him. One was calling for a gurney.

Cindy spun around not before she felt the tip of his whip bite into her shoulder.

Dean felt her body jerk as if she had been dealt a mighty blow. "Sir, where is she bleeding from?" the nurse asked as they took her from him.

Dean looked at the blood that coated his arm and hand. "She fell onto the glass table that is when I realized something was wrong," he said, biting back on his emotions.

They watched her being wheeled away; Dean gave them as much information as he could remember, what drug and how many pills.

The nurses watched Cindy twitching as they pushed the tube into her mouth and down her throat; they were pumping her with charcoal to induce vomiting.

After a moment, they rolled her on her side to allow her to purge, an IV was hooked out to help flush out her system.

Cindy had to get out; the demon blocked the only exit. Cindy ran at him, her body passed right though him. The chase was on; she ran and all she could hear was the sound of the whip and his laughter.

"SAM," she cried, her mind calling to him, all her energy was focused on him.

Sam jerked as he heard her calling to him, he tried his best to push the pain in his head aside but he could not.

Cindy saw a light appear in the darken room and dove for it, "NOOOOOOOO," she heard the demon cry.

Cindy's eyes flew open as she sat up straight in the hospital bed. Dean was at her side; he saw her face crack and crumble.

He pulled her close, rocking her softly.

"I am sorry," he chanted over and over.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thanks to Kegel the ever wise one! For all your help

Disclaimer: I own nothing Cindy and Jaxs are my characters

Chapter 3

Dean held Cindy as she shook; great tremors ran through her body, her breathing labored as she fought to remain in control.

Jaxs and Sam shuffled into the room; Jaxs was rooted to her spot by the door. Seeing her sister losing control was a very scary thing for her.

Dean looked at Sam and said, "Take Jaxs home. I will stay here." Sam understood the hidden message in his brother's words. _Take care of Jaxs._ Sam took Jaxs by the shoulders, turned her around and left the room.

Jaxs was frozen; the events of the night seemed to leave her cold and dazed. She did not remember the ride home, or Sam asking her for her keys to get into the house. She did not feel his hands sliding into her jeans to pull her keys free.

Once they were inside, Sam locked all the doors, ushered her upstairs, and pushed her into the bathroom, turning on the tap to fill the tub.

Jaxs was thankful he was telling her what to do because if it were up to her she would sit on the floor and completely freeze over.

Sam waited until she was soaking in the tub, before he went down the hall to the main bathroom and took a quick shower himself. He walked to his room and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts.

He stopped in and knocked on Jaxs' door, "I am going to make some tea, get your pjs on and get into bed," he called out.

A few moments later Sam entered Jaxs' room and found her sitting on her bed, her face pale. He put down the mug of tea and went to her. "Hey I made you so tea," he said, touching her shoulder.

When Sam got no response he knelt in front of her and cupped her face forcing her to focus on him.

"Jaxs," he whispered, "Cindy is fine" he said, it was at the mentioning of her sister's name that did break her. Tears slipped out and down her cheeks, sob's ripped from her throat.

Sam did the only thing he could do, which was pulling her close. He wrapped her in his arms. Sam stood up bringing Jaxs with him. Soon he was lying in her bed, Jaxs cried herself to sleep. All she knew was that she felt safe and warm within Sam's arms.

---

Dean sat quietly as the doctor examined Cindy, his eyes never leaving her face.

"You are very lucky your boyfriend reacted as quickly as he did," the doctor said as he pulled the hospital gown from her shoulder to examine the wound on it.

"She cut herself when she fell through the table?" he asked Dean, looking at him for a moment before turning back to the wound.

"Yes, after she passed out," he said, not moving from his spot. The doctor checked for any infections and recovered the wound.

"32 stitches to close it, I think the cut is too jagged to be glass but if you said glass that is what it must be," he said, once more looking at Dean.

"You're very lucky Cindy, a few more inches to the left it would have disfigured that lovely art work you have on your shoulder," the doctor said as he retied her gown closed.

Cindy looked at the older man. "I want to go home," she said. The doctor looked at Dean and said, "I don't think that is wise for now."

Cindy shook her head, "Dr. Phillips, Dean has done nothing wrong so please stop looking at him as if he had committed a crime. I made a mistake on my pills, if it was not for him and his brother there is no question in my mind what would have happened to me. Now if I am not in any immediate medical danger, I would like to go home to my bed and give this bed to someone who needs it."

The doctor held her gaze for a moment longer and said, "Okay, I will get the nurse to draw up your papers." He turned and left.

"Thanks," Dean said, not moving, watching her flip the covers back and sliding from the bed. "Cindy, your IV," he said, seeing the plastic tubing pull on the bag.

Cindy sat back down and removed the tube from her hand like an expert. Once on her feet she asked, "My clothes please."

Dean finally moved; he reached for the bag under the bed. "They cut your shirt off," he said, just as Cindy pulled out her mangled shirt and bra.

"Wonderful," she said, blinking back tears. This had been one hell of a day and it was getting worse by the minute.

Dean took off his jacket and removed his outer shirt; he had a white sleeveless undershirt on. In one fluid movement he removed it from his body and passed it to her.

Cindy felt her mouth go dry at the sight of his muscle-toned chest, she mumbled thanks and headed for the washroom.

Once inside the room she locked the door. Her whole body pained her. She took a moment to look into the mirror. Her face was a pasty white, and she had deep dark circles under her eyes.

"You're not going to win," she whispered to her image, anger gave her strength. "Do you hear me you, son of a bitch? You're not going to win."

The nurse came in and stopped seeing the bed empty. "She is in the bathroom," Dean offered with a smile.

Cindy chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom. "You should have waited," the nurse said, taking her arm to see if she had done any damage to her hand.

Cindy listened as the nurse ran through the antibiotic she would take to fight off any infection. "You are to follow up with your doctor in a weeks time to remove the stitches." With a smile at Dean the nurse walked out.

"Let's go," Cindy said, not looking at him. Dean stood up and together they walked down the hall to the elevator.

"We will have to take a cab. I sent Sam home with Jaxs," Dean said, waving his hand to the parked cabbie. Cindy gave a nod and allowed him to take charge.

The ride home was silent; Dean tried not to notice her firm breast and how the material of the shirt stretched around her bosom.

Cindy sighed as she unlocked the door to her home. She dropped her bag and went to the kitchen. Dean watched her open her fridge and pull out a beer.

Cindy opened the bottle not caring that she should not be drinking and took a long swing. She reached in to grab another bottle and passed it to Dean.

"Give me a second," she whispered as she went upstairs. Dean followed, not wanting to leave her alone. Cindy said nothing as he followed.

Cindy opened Jaxs' door, there she saw her sister fast asleep within Sam's arms. Dean softly whispered, "She is safe with Sam, he is a good boy."

Cindy smiled at that as she closed the door and walked down to her room. Dean followed. "Sam is a good man. He has kind eyes and his soul sings of goodness. He is hardly a boy."

Dean watched her remove her jacket. It was then his curiosity was satisfied. He saw that she sported three tattoos on her back. He watched her reach into her draw and pull out a pair of short boxers.

Cindy walked to her bathroom and quickly changed, she was too tired to be formal, with any luck he would leave her alone.

"Those are beautiful," he said as she walked out. His words were cut off as he saw she sported another two tattoos, one on each thigh. One was of a beautiful male fairy, smoking a pipe, the smoke interweaving with its wings. The other was of a long vine and leaf.

Cindy smiled, reaching down to take of her socks; he was not surprised to see a butterfly on one ankle and a sunburst on the other.

"Thank you, tattoos are my one and only addiction," she smiled. He walked over to get a better look at her back. On the right shoulder she had an old style roman chaplet, on the back of her neck she had a rock cluster and finally on her left a crest of some kind.

"What does it mean?" he asked, his fingers gently touching it. Cindy motioned for him to follow her back downstairs.

He took a moment to change himself and met her downstairs. Cindy was sitting outside, it was a mild night.

"In the center of the circle is the Roman numeral for the number four, the initials surrounding the circle are my mother's name, my father's, myself and Jaxs'."

Dean picked up his beer. "They are beautiful. I would have never pegged you for an ink junkie," he smiled.

Cindy smiled and propped her feet up, not saying anything.

Dean remained silent for a moment before saying, "I am sorry, Cindy. I had no idea."

Cindy went to speak but he held up his hand and said, "Let me finish, the problem here is, we have been here for almost two days and we still know nothing. I was trying to take it slow and earn your trust or at least have you feel comfortable, but we do not have that luxury. I won't have you die on my watch. You need to tell me what you know and we will figure out the rest."

Cindy listened quietly and after a moment she said, "Okay, I won't fight you. Just give me space when I ask for it," she said, putting down her empty bottle.

"Come on," Dean said, standing up and holding out his hand. She sat there for a moment starring at his hand, and just when he was going to drop it back to his side she took it.

He pulled her to her feet and together they went upstairs. "I will be staying in your room, just in case," he said, not looking at her.

Cindy said nothing, as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and braid her hair. She walked back into her room; she could hear Dean in the main bathroom. She pulled back the covers and climbed into her bed, she sent a silent prayer to her parents to watch over her.

Dean walked in, wearing a pair of boxers. He walked over the lounge chair and went to sit, but Cindy stopped him.

"You can sleep here, Dean. The bed it big enough for the both of us," she whispered, pulling back the covers.

Dean stood still for a moment and walked over to the bed. He climbed in and got comfortable.

They laid in silence until Cindy finally asked, "Dean can you hold me please?" she whispered.

He said nothing but moved his arm, allowing her to scoot closer to him. Only when her head rested on his shoulder did he relax his arm on her body. He was mindful of her shoulder.

Dean laid there. He thought she had fallen asleep when he heard her breath catch. He did not move and forced his breathing to remain the same. His heart broke hearing her cry softly as not to wake him up.

Dean finally fell asleep, his body on alert should something happen. Cindy slept after her tears were spent.

---

Sam was the first to rise. He slowly climbed out of bed and went to make some coffee. He noticed Dean's jacket on the sofa in the kitchen and found the empty beer bottles. After turning the machine on he made his way to Cindy's room. He smiled seeing both Dean and Cindy fast asleep.

"Is she home?" Jaxs said from her doorway. She felt like someone had run her over.

Sam gave a nod and closed the door. "Let them sleep," he said, walking towards her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked looking at her. He watched her struggle with a smile.

When that did not work, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I am alive and breathing so that is good thing."

Jaxs walked back into her room. "I will be down in a few minutes," she said.

Sam's hand stopped her door from closing. "Can you wait on the shower? I don't want to wake them up," he asked quietly.

Jaxs' smile was the real thing this time around. "I just wanted to get some clothes on," she said. He expected her to close the door, but she surprised him by walking past him instead.

He watched her walk towards the stairs in her pjs and followed her. Once in the kitchen Jaxs pulled out a mixing bowl.

"I just make muffins," she said. "I don't have the energy to make breakfast." Sam smiled and pulled out eggs and milk passing them to her. "Blueberries please," she called out before he could close the fridge.

Sam left her to use the bathroom. He washed his face and ran his finger through his hair and pulled on the tee–shirt he had brought down with him.

"Do you need help?" he asked once back inside the kitchen.

Jaxs pointed to a bowl full of bananas and requested, "You can mash those while I get these in the oven." He watched her move around the kitchen as if she owned it. She hummed a soft tune while she worked.

Twenty minutes later the blue berry muffins were in the top oven, and she slid in the banana into the bottom slot. Jaxs loved her kitchen. Cindy had let her design it. There were two ovens built into the wall one above the other. The over top was built into the counter.

"Please sit," Jaxs told Sam. He smiled and sat down nursing his coffee just watching her.

The blond pixie pulled out an assortment of fruit and began to chop them into bite size pieces. She tossed grapes, cantaloupes, watermelons, and pineapples into a medium size bowl.

Jaxs pulled open a drawer and pulled out a tablecloth. She made her way to the table and removed the items on it. She spread out the cloth and returned for the bowel of fruit. Sam watched her pull out a tray and place four bowel forks, knives, butter, honey and whipped cream onto the tray. Those two were put on the table.

Jaxs reached for her coffee and sat down next to Sam. He hid his smile when she placed her head on his shoulder.

Dean felt Cindy move and opened his eyes; she was still fast asleep. He gently rolled over and looked down at the woman sleeping next to him.

She was beautiful her skin was flawless. Her eyes were almost almond shaped framed by dark long lashes. She had a mouth that deserved to be kissed often.

Cindy slowly opened her eyes, feeling someone stare at her. Seeing it was Dean she smiled.

"Morning," she said stretching, Dean bit down on his arousal as her back arched pushing her breast high. He grumbled a response and got up. Cindy slowly stood up from the bed wanting to get a feel of how her body felt.

Surprisingly she felt great. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and fixed her hair, pulling the curls free. Her hair was long just past her shoulder blades.

Cindy fingered the curls and muttered, "This will have to do." She reached behind the door for a shirt that hung on the back of the door. It had a built in bra. She pulled it on mindful of the bandage and walked out.

Dean had left to use the other washroom, Cindy walked down the hall and he walked out of the bathroom just as she passed. He noticed that she had changed her shirt. "I have to redress that shoulder," he said taking her arm.

"Please let me get some coffee first," she groaned causing him to smile. Cindy was rewarded with a smile from this dead sexy male.

Dean's hand traveled up her arm until it rested on the nape of her neck. Cindy was transfixed by the way he was starring at her. He pulled her a step closer to him.

_He is going to kiss me, _her mind screamed as she felt his breath fan her checks.

Dean did not care what would happen. All he knew was at this moment he wanted to taste her mouth.

Cindy moaned softly as his chiseled lips covered her in a soft warm kiss. His mouth glided over hers, familiarizing the shape and taste of her mouth.

After a moment he stepped back and smiled. "I am starving."

Cindy was still trapped in the kiss. She followed him down the stairs, her mind still on pause.

---

Dean was the first to enter the kitchen. There he found Sam nursing a mug of coffee and Jaxs was pulling muffins from the oven. She had one tray already cooling on the counter. Cindy came in and went to help her sister who shook her head, telling Cindy to relax.

She returned and sat next to Sam who offered her a smile; Dean walked over to Jaxs and offered his help, which she took. Dean smiled as she scooped out the warm blueberry muffins into the basket. Everyone worked in silence. Once Jaxs and Dean were done, they moved to the table, and once everyone was seated Cindy looked at her sister and said.

"This is wonderful Jaxs. Thank you." Cindy reached for a banana muffin she broke it in half. Dean watched her she spread butter over the warm muffin.

"How are you feeling?" Jaxs asked as she filled her bowel with fruit. She scooped up some whipped cream from the tub and passed the bowl to her sister.

"Better. The shoulder is sore but good," Cindy said accepting the bowel. Jaxs did this for everyone.

"So where do we begin?" Cindy asked, not looking at Dean for some reason. She could not look him in the eye; her lips still tingled from their kiss, her mind a jumble to why he had done it.

"Sam and Jaxs will work on the boxes. They will pull out anything they think is important. You and I have some history to talk about," Dean said looking at her.

Nothing else was said and they finished their breakfast. Jaxs cleaned up and Cindy went upstairs to try and shower. She filled the tub up and relaxed. She could not get her shoulder wet so she just sponged her upper body.

Half an hour later she returned downstairs in a clean pair of shorts and new tee shirt. Dean cleaned her shoulder while she soaked her arm, then he tended to that as well. Once he was done, he left her for a moment. Cindy relaxed on the sofa. She brought her legs up and crossed them under her.

Cindy heard Jaxs laughing with Sam downstairs. Dean walked in carrying a bag he placed it on the table and Cindy felt a charge go through her body. Dean noticed her eyeing his bag.

"How did your mother die?" Dean asked getting to the point. He listened to Cindy tell a very similar story to his own. The only difference was that the demon went after her instead of Jaxs.

"Dad said the Demon touched you," Dean asked, watching her face.

Cindy gave a nod and said, "Yes, he did. He grabbed my arm. I thought he wanted Jaxs."

Dean cut her off by asking, "What did it feel like?" He sat forward looking at her face intensely. Cindy looked up at the ceiling.

"Like fire was running through my body, like I had been hit with a bolt of lighting. I don't know how, I got outside with Jaxs; my father must have carried me. I was convulsing and then nothing. I woke up three weeks later in the hospital," Cindy said her eyes being drawn back to the bag.

"You were out all that time?" Dean asked, noticing she was once again eyeing the bag.

"Yes, what's in the bag Dean?" she said her voice laced with fear.

Dean reached for the bag; he slowly unzipped it and pulled out a smaller case. He offered it to her, but Cindy shook her head. Her body began to tremble. Dean was amazed. He watched her eyes slowly change color. They went from chocolate brown to light amber.

"It smells of him," she cried lurching off the sofa and running into the corner of the room. Dean pulled out the burnt dagger and held it out to her; her eyes grew in color almost glowing.

"No," Cindy shrieked as the whole room began to vibrate, pictures fell off the walls as well as books from the shelves.

Sam and Jaxs bounded up the stairs yelling. Cindy felt her body charge as the mark the demon left on her began to burn on her upper arm. Dean was amazed as he saw the hand print appear on her flesh.

Suddenly Cindy shot to her feet and threw her hand out. The dagger was ripped out of Dean's hold and flew at Cindy who caught it.

The living room was a war zone; pictures lay on the carpet their glass covering shattered. Books and DVD's shook free as the walls vibrated with some unseen force.

They watched in amazement as Cindy's hands closed over the dagger, within a blink of an eye the burn metal turned to ash.

Slowly the room vibrating began to slow. Cindy closed her eyes as she fought for control. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and looked at Dean.

"Are you happy now, did my performance meet your standards?" Cindy turned on her heel and walked out of the front door, not before she grabbed her purse. A moment later the round of the mustang roaring to life came through the window.

"What the hell happened here?" Sam said, turning on his brother.

A/N

Special thanks to all of you that reviewed, your words truly motivate me!

Emsyd – I am so glad you love it. I have been kicking around this story line in my head for a while. It makes all the work worth it when I get a review like yours.

Liliwen – Thanks for your kind words. Hope I can keep you fixed for the up coming chapters.

Visiongurl – Thanks for your review, it freaks me out that people actually read and like my stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay – My dad has been ill and time has been an issue. I am flying without a beta reader so sorry for any errors.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters.

Chapter 4

Dean reached down and picked up a photo that had fallen to the floor, he gazed a smiling family Cindy was a little girl in pigtails and Jaxs a baby. A happy couple holding each other as well as their children.

"I had to see what Dad was talking about. I need to find out what her connection is to the demon." Dean said putting the picture down on the table.

Jaxs glared at him for a moment longer and then left to get the vacuum to clean up. "Well you could have done what most normal people do. You could have asked!" she said as she walked over to the hall closet.

"I had to see it, I hating doing it, I am here to help not make things harder. I need to know what cards we are holding, this guessing game has to end here" Dean said annoyed that all his actions were being questioned at every turn.

Sam the ever peacemaker smiled at his brother and said to Jaxs "Lets get this cleaned up and we will get back to work" Sam began to gather the other items that had fallen to the floor.

Jaxs came back into the room and tossed Dean a garbage bag and said, "I was not question what you did just how you did it" Jaxs said looking him in the eye.

Dean could not help but smile at this girl he liked her spirit. They all worked in silence, and soon the living room look normal. Dean went to grab his coat and called out "I'll be back in a bit" and walked out leaved Sam and Jaxs starring at each other.

---

Cindy drove like a mad woman on the empty stretch of road; she took the corner like a pro respecting her cars ability. She slowed down as she approached the cemetery gates. She stopped the car and got out and walked along the path stopping in front of a marker.

Cindy sat down and starred at the cold stone. "Dad I need your help here, I don't know what to do." She said reaching out to trace the name of her father etched out in the black cold stone.

"You raised me to depend on no one, to always watch my back, how do I let Dean and Sam help without losing myself. I don't know how to be anything but how I am," Cindy said.

"I am so afraid here Dad, I don't think I can win this fight. He wants me this time dad, I can't fight what is inside me, and he is there I can feel him." Cindy sat there, it was almost as if she was waiting for a reply.

----

Dean smiled at the cashier as he picked up his bag; he had come into town to replace the picture frames that has broken. He was on his way to the car when he the newspaper heading caught his attention.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a quarter and slid it into the slot opening the paper box. "**Fourth Teen Gone Missing**" the heading read.

Dean got back to his car and drove towards Cindy's place, his radio playing in the background.

Jaxs was in her room leaving Sam to amuse himself, he was sitting at the dinning room table surfing the net when Dean walked in.

'Hey is she back yet?" Dean asked putting down the bag and passing him the paper.

"See if we need to be worried about this?" he asked making his way to the kitchen.

"Where is Jaxs?" Dean asked as he opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of water.

"Upstairs on the phone, her friends called wanting to know if she is coming up there on Wednesday or not" Sam said as he scanned the paper.

"Well she can not be going that far if they can still communicate by cells" Dean said as he came back into the room.

"Yeah they are about an hours driving away at some camping grounds. Jaxs gave me the brochure and I checked it out on their site. It seems pretty safe. The pictures were really nice." Sam said opening to the page he wanted.

"Well when Cindy gets back I will talk to her about Jaxs heading out with you of course. That is if you don't mind playing babysitter" Dean laughed propping his feet up on the table.

Sam did not answer him, as he was involved in reading the story trying to gather some kind of lead to check out.

---

Cindy slowly got to her feet, she paused for a moment to once more look at the stone marker before she turned away and walked back to the car. The sun was just beginning to go down, the drive home was a quiet one. She paid no mind to the pain in her shoulder or wrist, _how will they act know that they know my dirty secret _her mind taunted her. Cindy spoke out loud to the silence in the car. "That does not matter, we need to get the job done"

Dean was re framing the broken photos when Cindy walked in, he offered her a smile and asked "Feeling better?"

Cindy took her jacket off and said, "I am sorry. I am not happy about this ability of mine, it has been a long time since I have use it or let it get out of control like that. Both you and Sam are trying to help and I just want to let you know that I will not fight you any more"

Dean stood up and brushed off his hands and said, "thanks but I asked how you were feeling?"

Cindy opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Dean came to stand before her his hand gently cupping the back of her neck, his thumb gently stroking her check bone.

Cindy swallowed hard and whispered, "I am so very afraid of you and what you make me feel. I am afraid of what you want from me. I am afraid I am not strong enough to fight him and that he will get me and carry me away. I am afraid I will end up like my mother and father," she said it all in one breath her words rushed from her mouth.

Dean leaned in and softly kissed her; once his pulled back did he say "Nothing is going to happen to you on my watch"

Cindy smiled and stepped away from him, a moment later Sam walked in and smiled at her "I got dinner covered"

Cindy looked at Dean and said, "There is more to tell you, lets make some coffee and I will fill you in

Dean listened while Cindy told him what the demon has said; she described her dreams to him leaving nothing out. Cindy paused hearing the doorbell ring.

Dean smiled and offered "Pizza has arrived"

Jaxs popped her head in and said, "Everything is ready come and eat" Cindy gave a nod to show that she had heard.

"He wants to impregnate you" Dean said leaning forward his mind racing. "But how and why" he said more to himself.

Cindy stood up and said, "That is what we need to find out, because he is getting stronger in my dreams he could never hurt me before" Cindy reached into her fridge and pulled out a can of coke.

"I know it has to do with his mark, it only comes out when he is around or some kind of essence from him" Cindy said as they walked into the living room to the stairs that led to the basement.

""What do you mean?" Dean asked confused once more. His mind tried to sort out all this information.

"I don't know I can not explain it" Cindy said grabbing a slice of pizza before sitting on the sofa. "OK let me try putting this way when you brought the bag inside. I had no idea what was in it right" she asked before biting into her pizza.

Sam and Jaxs sat quietly trying to piece together what they were talking about.

"Right" Dean said sitting down on the other end of the sofa facing her. Cindy wiped her mouth before speaking.

"I felt _him _or a lingering of him. Ok when you burn popcorn you clean everything up you think the smell of the burnt popcorn is gone until you go out and come back in, then you find there is a small lingering scent.

Sam spoke up at this point, "That is how your father used you, you where his magnet" he said thinking back to the flashes he had seen in Cindy's mind when she had let him in.

"Yes, I was Dad's flash light in the dark, I can pick up on their vibrations even after they have gone. I sense his evil or evil in general weather they are practicing in the black arts or possessed. I get a pulling in my gut, the stronger the essence the stronger effect. My reaction was so violent because the danger had him on it. My eyes and not changed in a long time" she said her eyes meeting Jaxs.

"The night Dad died" Jaxs said dropping her sister gaze. Cindy looked at Dean then at Sam.

"How did you destroy the dagger? " Dean asked not noticing Jaxs withdrawal he reached for more pizza and passed Cindy another slice.

"I don't know I have never done that before, maybe it was a system overload," Cindy said shrugging her shoulder. This caused her shoulder to sting.

"I still dream about that night" Jaxs said crossing her legs in front of her, "I see it all as if it where yesterday"

Sam reached for more pizza and asked "What night?" he went back to his chair; he eyes finding hers as he sat down.

"Cindy had led us into a demon hive, it was under this warehouse, I remember Cindy fighting with Dad telling him it was too dangerous that there was only one way in and one way out" Jaxs laughed came out to dry as her mind wandering over that night.

"He was so sure that the demon was there, Cindy kept telling him no that he was wrong, that she did not sense him or his followers, but he would not listen"

Cindy was quiet letting Jaxs tell the story, she found herself resting her head on her head on the cushions as she listened.

"We got out of the car and loaded ourselves with weapons, do you remember what you said to me" Jaxs asked looking at her sister.

"If things get bad get out I'll find you," Cindy said not raising her head.

"I take it you both know how to fight?" Dean said trying to picture Cindy firing a gun.

"Yes Dad trained us in hand combat and weapons," Cindy said turning her head to look at him.

"We went in and Cindy's senses went on high, the problem with Cindy's ability is she can sense the evil but they sense her as well. So they were waiting for us. We did not stand a chance. Cindy pushed me into a corner and tried to cover Dad." Jaxs voice was flat as she spoke.

"Dad went down and Cindy went to help him, that is when things got bad, just as she reached him, I dropped the ball, I was so scared I dropped my shot gun, and the bag of ammo everything scattered. I damaged the gun somehow it would not work" Jaxs said looking at Dean.

"Jaxs it is not your fault" Cindy started just to have Jaxs cut her off "I screwed up I gave them the window they needed to pounce. Cindy got to Dad and getting him to his feet. I was grabbed from behind and screamed. I remember the look on your face Cindy, Dad was hurt I was in trouble and you had to make a choice." Jaxs took a moment to take a drink of her beer.

"You or your father" Sam said softly remembering that night in the cabin he had to make a choice kill the demon meant killing his father. In the end he had let the demon escape, things had never been the same between John and himself since.

Cindy sat on the sofa; head back her mind drifting over that memory the inner struggle of what to do, anger that her father had not listened. That catching and killing this demon meant more to him then the safety of his children.

"Cindy took the gun she had in the waistband of her jeans and pushed it at Dad and ran towards me" Jaxs was starring at her sister but was not seeing her she was back in that basement.

"The demon that held me began to stab me with a small dagger, I will never forget the scream that came from her as she tackled both me and the demon. We all fell over, Cindy was crazy, she snapped the demons neck, she got me up half carried me half dragged me. Cindy fought her way out of the basement to the car, she tossed me inside" Jaxs stopped talking when Cindy suddenly got up.

"I need a refill," she muttered heading for the stairs. Jaxs sighed and stretched her legs out.

"I should not have said anything," she said, reaching for her beer.

"What happened after you got into the car?" Dean asked wanting to hear the rest of it.

"She tossed me in told me to start the engine, she then salted around the car and went back in for dad.

Dean knew she would, she was too loyal to leave anyone behind. "A few minutes later she came back out dragging him. She put him in the back seat and drove us to the hospital."

Jaxs stood up as well and said "I went to touch him and she told me not to he was gone. I was treated for my wounds and they took dad, she had told the police that we had been driving when someone tried to steal the car with us in it"

"Cindy got me home, she was in bad shape herself, she had broken wrist and had several broken ribs we were covered in cuts and bruises. It really turned into a brawl." She laughed trying to light the atmosphere in the basement.

"What happened to the hive?" Sam asked getting up as well he felt he had a better understanding of Cindy and why she was the way she was. Jaxs bent down to pick up the empty boxes of pizza.

"I am not too sure, Cindy dropped me off and left, I remember she got in late cuz I was waiting for her. The next morning I heard on the news that the building has been torched and they were looking for a black Chevy."

Dean smiled and asked, "What did you drive?" He watched Jaxs placed the empty bottles and cans on top of the boxes.

"Before that night a black Chevy cruiser after that night Cindy drove the mustang"

Nothing else was said as they filter out of the basement. Sam found Cindy in the kitchen; she was eating one of the desert tarts that Jaxs has made the night before.

"Are you finished in the basement?" she asked forcing a smile. Sam grabbed his laptop and said.

"I think so" he squeezed her shoulder and left her to her thoughts.

Cindy went upstairs and pulled on a pair of spandex shorts and she left her feet bare and made returned downstairs.

"I will be in the basement" she called out to no one in particular. Dean was still with Jaxs who responded with an "OK"

Dean watched Cindy close the door he turned to Jaxs and said "What's she gonna do?"

"She is going to dance, work off a bit of steam" Jaxs smiled leaving him alone.

Dean walked down to Cindy's office and entered it, there was a computer on her desk, and he sat down. He took in her files and noticed the calendar she had on her desk.

Down stairs Cindy went through a routine that stretched her body, soon she was lost in the music. Her body moved with the rhythm as she kept time with the beat.

Dean looked at the clock she had been downstairs for over an hour, he was worried about her shoulder, he softly opened the door and went down the stairs. He stooped half way seeing her dance around the floor, your eyes zoned in on the mirrors that surrounded her.

Suddenly an old disco song came on and Cindy stopped, the music filtered across the room. Donna Summers "Love to Love You Baby" the throbbing sexual beat of the music filled the room.

Dean watched as Cindy smiled, and slowly began to roll her hips in time with the soft slow beat.

The glare from floodlight on the ceiling kissed her sweat-coated skin. Dean felt red-hot desire rush through his body as he watched her approach the dancers pole.

Cindy was not thinking she was just feeling the music and she moved her body working the pole.

Cindy reached high up on the pole and lifted herself throwing her legs up over her head so she was suspended upside down. That is when her eyes found Dean sitting on the stairs.

She would have had to be blind not to see the arousal in his eyes. Cindy dropped back to her feet and asked as she walked over to the radio,

"Did you enjoy the show?" Cindy patted herself with a towel waiting for him to respond.

"Sorry I was worried you might be over doing it so I came to see if you where ok. You are a wonderful dancer." He said looking back at the pole.

"Thank you" was all Cindy offered reaching for a bottle of water.

"Listen" Dean said feeling uncomfortable, "I think it would be alright if Jaxs headed out with Sam to join her friends. Sam check out the site and it is not that far away"

Cindy smiled and said "Great I will tell her on my way up to shower." She moved towards the stairs.

"I will be up to check your bandages in a bit," he said following her up stairs.

Cindy stopped to talk to her sister who was over joyed that she would not miss out on her trip after all.

She ran upstairs going to pack, Sam laughed following her to her room. Dean called out to him "We need to talk before you head out" Dean said.

Cindy went to her room and bathed quickly, she had just slipped into her pjs when Jaxs came in to say good-bye.

"Can't you wait until morning?" Cindy asked with a frown. Jaxs hugged her and responded.

"There will be no traffic now, and I don't want to miss the morning hike!" she said talking quickly with excitement.

Downstairs Sam was going over the details with Dean. "I'll check in twice a day once in the morning and once at night."

Dean smiled and said; "Have a good time I will call if something comes up" Dean smiled when Jaxs bounded down the stairs with Cindy on her heels.

Cindy turned to Sam and said "Keep an eye on her, have fun but keep an eye on her" Sam gave her arm a squeeze.

"We will call and I left my e-mail address on the table" Sam said looking at Cindy, trying to ease her anxiety. "I also left my research on those missing teens for you to look at and to keep searching" he reached down and picked up his bag and looked at him brother once more.

Cindy watched them leave, Dean waved them off and closed the door, he took a breath and turned around to look at Cindy.

"Let me check that shoulder" he said clapping his hands once as he walked over to her.

Cindy was happy to see her wrist was healing nicely, she decided to leave the bandage off.

"Your shoulder is healing nicely have you made your follow up appointment yet?" Dean asked cleaning up the mess he had made.

'No you can remove the stitches on Friday" she said getting up and walking over to Sam's paperwork he had mentioned.

"Why don' t you go have a nice hot shower, I will look through this" Cindy said needing some alone time.

Dean agreed needing some space himself so he left her. Cindy made some coffee and pulled out a chocolate pecan coffee cake she had in the freezer to thaw.

She picked up the file and went to her office; she sat at her desk and clicked on her play list. Blue Oyster Cult moved out of her speakers she adjusted the volume and began to read.

Cindy reached for a pad of paper and wrote down the names of the four missing teen. One name per sheet, Cindy began to list things from her searched about each teen.

Once she was done she pulled out a map of the area and placed it on the table in the corner. Soon she was marking where each teen lived where they were last seen and where the police had searched.

Cindy left the office to make a coffee; she was on her way back when she spotted another file just under the laptop.

She put down her mug and took the file. She opened it up to see if it was important. Cindy realized she was looking at her father's notes, Sam had them paper clipped together by year. She closed the file looking at the sticky note that was posted on the front. "Cindy's Dream Logs"

Cindy went back to the office her search forgotten she began to read her fathers journal entries.

June 1990 

_Cindy is growing stronger, her ability to search and find the demon grow each passing day. I am hoping, as she grows older she will learn to use this. I am doing my best to ease her fears and nightmares. _

_Her night terrors are extremely painful to watch but I cannot wake her she is most open to the dark forces when she is asleep._

Cindy felt herself getting angry as she skimmed through some more entries, her eyes stopped on September 2000.

_We are on the road again with Cindy leading the way. Her eyes fill with such resentment I can barely stand to hold her gaze. She does not understand the importance of our work. I have taught her all I can; her main priority is Jaxs and keeping her safe from what we hunt._

_We are getting close I can feel it; I see the changes in her behavior when the demon is close. Her dreams are vivid, in her trans state I was able to map out the area of our next hunt. I just wish she could understand the need to end this. _

_As I sit here and write this she is in the cords of an nightmare the closer we get the more danger it is for her to keep herself open, I just hope someday when this is all over she can forgive me for what I have put her through._

"Did you find anything good?" Dean asked from the doorway. Cindy quickly closed the file and blinked away her tears.

"Yes grab a coffee and I will walk you through it" She said keeping her back to him not ready to face him just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry for the delay life has been crazy. My goal is to finish these stories. Im flying solo here so i am sorry for any errors you may find

Chapter 5

Dean sat back with a smile he was impressed at what she had done. Sam could not have done it better himself. Once they had gone through everything Cindy smiled and said.

"I think I have earned a huge piece of cake" She closed the file and looked at him "Would you like one?" she asked.

"Sure I will join you in the kitchen" he said wanting to see the file on her desk that had upset her.

Cindy left and Dean reached for the file, he opened it up and saw what was inside. Dean frowned he had looked through it earlier with Sam so he knew what was written. _He treated her like piece of equipment more then a daughter_ was what he had said to Sam at the time.

Dean put the file away and went to join her, once they sat eating their cake, "Are you up for a little road trip?" Dean asked as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"What do you have in mind?" Cindy asked lifting her fork up to her mouth. Dean finished off his last bit of cake before responding,

"Now would be a great time to scope out that area on the map," he said getting up to bring his plate to the sink.

He was a bit surprised that she answered so quickly, "Sure let me go get changed," she said getting up.

Ten minutes later Cindy came down the stairs wearing a pair of well-worn jeans and turtleneck. The clingy material clung to her upper body.

"Do you have weapons with you or do I have to grab my own" She asked so casually as she opened the door to her front closet.

Dean smiled and said, "I have some, lets go," he said reaching for his coat.

Cindy pulled on a pair of hiking boots and her jean jacket following him out.

--

Dean drove his car while Cindy gave directions, they pulled onto the side of the road and he shut the car off.

Cindy followed him around to the trunk, he already had it open he pulled the secret slot out of place and Cindy could not stop her smile seeing his set up.

"That is very nice," she laughed taking the shotgun he passed her, "Do you have a shoulder strap for that?" she asked

Dean found it and passed it to her, he watched her load the barrel and snap on the strap. She quickly removed her jacket and slipped the strap on her shoulder and put her jacket on. She was able to keep one hand on the handle of the gun while it still was counseled within her rifle.

The light from the moon was bright but Dean still carried a flashlight. "You lead" Dean said falling into step with her.

They move with silence, Dean senses where on full alert. They approached a clearing and Cindy stopped. Dean watched her take a deep breath,

"What are you doing" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Seeing what is out there" she breathed, Cindy felt Dean starring at her as her body relaxed and she opened her senses to seek out what they where looking for.

After a moment she opened her eyes, Dean was a bit taken back by the light amber glow to her eyes.

"This way" she said moving deeper into the forest, the closer they got to their destination he notice the changes in Cindy. He could feel the heat generating off her body, her breathing slightly labored and her body trembled.

They spotted a darkened cabin almost in the underbrush of a hill slope, "Inside" she breathed. Dean was afraid she would pass out but she moved with both speed and agility.

Dean was able to pry open a window and he climbed in and reached for Cindy.

The cabin was empty they searched the rooms, the smell inside was horrible,

"Do you know what it is?" he whispered.

Cindy shook her head "No whatever it is, is not here!" Cindy stopped "Did you hear that?" She whispered bring the rifle out.

Dean began to look at the floor and that is when he noticed the latch. He snapped his fingers and Cindy moved to cover him. He pulled the door up and slowly made his way down the stairs.

Cindy followed Dean once they reached the bottom Cindy could not stop the words that came from her mouth.

"Sweet God in heaven" she whispered as Dean's light caught what was making those noises,

Four large sacks hung from the ceiling, two of the girls had been cocooned within a slimy gel wrap. The only parts exposed where their mouth which where taped so they could not scream. The other two girls where in the process of being cocooned, the jelly substance had already encased their feet and run all the way up to their thighs. They too where bound and gagged.

Dean moved pulling out a knife "Hold on we are here to help" he said looking for something to stand on, he found a chair and pulled it over.

"Pass me the light" Dean said as he began to cut at the gel.

It only took him a moment to realize he could pull the goop apart with his hands. Cindy was talking to the girls trying to calm them as they whimpering increased.

Cindy caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and she swung around as the shadow behind her moved.

Cindy knew whatever was in the dark was human she her body relaxed. Just then the man in the shadows lunged at her, Dean raised his gun.

"No" Cindy cried as she rolled with the dark man. He was screaming as his fists tried to hit her. Cindy was prepared for the attack she managed to come out on top. Her fist connected with his face causing him to howl.

She quickly jumped to her feet, "Hurry Dean whatever did that is getting closer" she said her senses picking up the creature's vibrations.

Cindy fought the man off, blocking his punches. Dean jumped off his chair yelling, "Move" and tackled the man from behind,

Cindy went to work free the girls, after a few minutes Cindy eased the one girl on the floor and moved to the next. Dean managed to knock the man out he slowly stood up to his full height and took a deep breath.

A moment later all four girls where free and on their feet. "Lets go" Dean said passing her the flashlight. Once outside Cindy stopped her senses searching the area,

"Give me your cell phone," she said putting her hand out.

Dean fished it out and passed it to her Cindy dialed a number and waited. Dean motioned for them to keep walking.

"Yes can I speak to Sheriff Trevor Moore please?" Cindy said as she took up the rear.

Dean listened as she spoke to the sheriff after a moment she hung up and said "Trevor will meet us on the main road. He is a friend" was all she offered.

"It is a liter demon" Dean said as they moved, he smiled when Cindy confirmed this

"Right know we have to light up this forest" Dean said sighing as he spotted the car.

"Already happening Trevor has sent the chopper out, the demon will go underground and we can come back tomorrow while it sleeps to hunt it"

Cindy removed her jacket passing him the shotgun and asked "Do you have any blankets these girls are in shock" Cindy covered on of the girsl closets to her.

The four girls where sobbing, "Can you tell me what happened? Cindy asked as she accepted Dean's coat and the two small thermal blankets he found in the trunk.

All four girls began to wail at once of the man in the cabin took them, how he tied them up and this thing came every night to encase them in that goop. Cindy spoke softly to each girl she sent up a silent prayer when she saw the flashing lights and the roar of the copper.

Dean sat back and allowed her to handle the situation this was her town. Dean watched who he thought must be the sheriff walk up to Cindy.

He watched her easy smile at seeing him, Dean did not like the way the man wrapped his arm around her and walked her a few feet away.

Cindy told Trevor what he needed to know; she has helped Trevor out a few years back so he was aware of the darker side of life. It was an added bonus to have a lawman on your side should something ever happen.

"Dean" Cindy called out waving him over, "Trevor I would like you to mean Dean he is a good friend of the family. Dean this is Sheriff Trevor Moore, Dad and I helped Trevor out with a haunting a few years back" Cindy said trying to fill him in.

The two men shook hands and offered there hellos "You need to boot it up to that cabin I have no idea how long the guy will be out for" Dean said wanting to get this man away from Cindy. He was touching her way too much for his liking.

Trevor gave Dean a nod but spoke to Cindy, "You need to get out of here the media will be here soon enough. I will handle it from here, if I find anything I will call you."

Cindy reached out and slipped her hand into Deans, but reached out her other hand to place it on Trevor's shoulder "Thanks, we will be back tomorrow, to finish this" she said and he gave another nod.

Dean and Cindy walked over to the car and got it and drove off, it was just getting on 11:30pm. The ride home was a quiet one.

Once in the house they both went their separate way to shower and get into their pjs.

Sam called Dean to tell them they arrived softly, and he would talk to him tomorrow.

Cindy was already down stairs when Dean walked in to the kitchen, he found himself starring at her shapely bottom, which was sticking out of the fridge as she searched for something.

"Are you hungry?" Cindy asked not looking at him as she pulled out some cold meat.

"Yes I could eat something" Dean said his voice husky as his eyes ate up her legs, before he could stop himself his hand cupped her hips pulling her back. Cindy gasped and standing up straight and turning to face him taken by surprise.

Before she could react Deans hands slid up her hips to wrap around her back pulling her towards him.

His mouth found her, in a kiss full of passion; explosions went off in Cindy's head her arms snaked around him to pull him closer.

Dean's mouth glided over hers coaxing a response when her lips gave away to allow him full access to her mouth he dove in. His tongue came out to gently trace her full lower lip. He gently sucked it into his mouth; he swallowed the moan that came from her.

Cindy's tongue came out to taste his; her body was on fire as her skin cried his name. Dean's hand traveled back down to her thigh he pulled her leg up so it rested on his hip. Her body fit into his and Cindy felt his arousal throbbing against her navel.

Dean pulled his mouth away things where going to fast for both of them, he was not use to feeling this much for one woman.

Cindy ragged breathing filled the kitchen, as she struggled to get her heated body under control.

"You know this is going to happen right?" he said softly his voice heavy with desire as his eyes sought out hers.

"I have never wanted a woman so badly before" he said as he brushed his lips against her once more before stepping away.

All Cindy could do was nod, if she tried to move her would end up on the floor in a heap.

"You go sit down and I will join you in a minute" Cindy all but whispered. Dean left her alone needing some time to himself.

"What are you doing?" Cindy whispered to herself as her placed her hands on the cool counter top. "He is not the kind of man to stay in one place"

Dean sat down having grabbed the maps from her office; his mind was racing as well.

Cindy was just finishing her sandwich when she felt her body shiver, Cindy stopped as fear sliced through her. She took a deep breath and shook it off; she lifted the plate and turned to leave the kitchen when pain sliced through her.

Pain crashed into her skull, the plate fell from her hands as they reached up to clutch her head, her knees gave away and she fell to the floor with a cry of pain.

Dean raced into the kitchen having heard her cry out. He found her on the floor clutching her head.

"What is wrong" Dean yelled grabbing her shoulders.

Cindy was lost in her mind, the demon was close her eyes a flame, she saw flashes of him moving towards a dark house.

"Talk to me" Dean yelled as she struggled to get loose. Cindy heard Dean calling to her from very far away.

Suddenly in her mind the demon turned to look at her his yellow eyes glowing "_Come to me and it will stop" _he taunted his hands reaching for her.

Cindy moved with speed, fear giving her the strength she needed. She flung her self back scurrying across the floor; her back slammed into the cupboard having nowhere else to go.

"Don't touch me," she screamed, Dean stopped cold. He knew she was not seeing him, but he stopped all the same.

The demon softly blew her a kiss and returned to the task at hand. That is when Cindy saw it, the house he walked right into. _AMY_ her mind cried the demons hold on her suddenly let up.

Cindy was back in the kitchen and starring at Dean. Her body flew into action she pushed him away and got to her feet running.

"Amy he is at her house" she cried fumbling with her front door.

Dean was hot on her trail, he was not too sure who Amy was but he was not about to let her go out there on her own. Cindy grabbed her keys and flung open the door racing to her car, she was in her pjs, a pair of men's boxers and a men's t-shirt. Her feet slapped the pavement.

Dean followed after grabbing her shoes. "What is going on?" he demanded as the car screeched out of the driveway he had barely closed the door.

"He is at Amy's house" she said her voice had a dead calm to it. Dean remained silent not wanting to distract her as she roared down the road.

Twenty minutes later they pulled onto a street, there was an officer who was directing traffic. Dean looked at the fire trucks that lined the street. Cindy sat frozen in her seat as her eyes saw the flames licking at the trees.

"We are too late" she said her voice cold. Dean looked at her then his eyes fell to her hands; the knuckles here white as they clutched the steering wheel. Cindy drove slowly down the street and stopped the car and got out when she could go no further.

The firemen worked quickly trying to put out the flames as they kissed the trees that surrounded the house. Dean walked over and spoke to several people trying to get some information. Cindy hardly heard Dean when he said he was sorry but they thought her friend did not get out.

Cindy sat there frozen anger, guilt and fear where rushing through her all at once. Dean reached over and took her arm gently pulling her towards the car.

"Come on lets go, there is nothing we can do here," he said reaching for her keys. Cindy shook her head and said nothing.

He watched her get in and started the car; her eyes found his he saw her pain and anger in the dark pools. He got into the passenger side remaining silent.

Once they arrived Cindy walked into her house dropped the keys on the table and walked upstairs. Dean was not sure what to do so he followed; half way up the stairs he heard her bedroom door close.

Down the hallway he went stopping at the door he listened waiting to hear some kind of sound, when he heard nothing he opened the door.

Cindy was standing at her window, her hands on either side of the frame her head bent, and her breathing was deep and slow.

"She was my friend she gave me a chance when no one else cared" Cindy said her voice cracked.

He walked up behind her and touched her shoulder; he did not expect her to turn on him.

"WHY IS HE DOING THIS?" she yelled shoving him "What does he want from me? This is all your fault things where quiet until you came here" she screamed hitting him.

Dean knew this was grief, so he grabbed her arms and pulled her to his chest saying, "Let it go Cindy"

Cindy struggled against him for a moment and then the dam burst, she collapsed into his arms. Her hands clutching his shoulders and her legs gave at.

Great sobs rushed from her body, Dean scooped her up and walked over to the bed and sat down. He held her close and her tears poured out.

Cindy let the pain come, she cried for her friend and herself and what she had to face, she allowed herself the luxury of feeling her pain.

It was ok this time, she was not alone she had no one to protect or keep safe, it was ok because she was safely tucked in Deans arms and she knew as long as she stayed there no one or nothing could hurt her. So she cried her pain away, she let the tears sooth her battered soul cleaning her and making her whole once more.

Cindy cried until she was spent, she allowed sleep to come and claim her but not before she softly whispered into Dean's tear stained chest "Thank you".

Dean waiting until he was sure she was asleep before gently putting her down on the bed. He quickly made his way down the stairs and made sure the house was locked up tight. Shutting off the lights he went up stairs removed his clothing leaving just his shorts on and climbed into bed. Dean pulled Cindy close kissing the top of her head.

*****

Sam walked out of the cabin he was sharing with Jaxs and saw her sitting by the fire. He approached quietly not wanting to startle her. He reached out and touched her shoulder before sitting down.

Jaxs turned and smiled at him before going turning back to gaze at the flames.

"Sam I feel so guilty" she whispered leaning forward to pick up her mug of hot chocolate.

"Why" he asked getting comfortable in his seat, he propped his feet up on one of the stones that surrounded the fire pit.

"Here I am having a good old time and she is at home dealing with God knows what. I am selfish" Jaxs whispered.

From where Sam sat he saw her eyes glaze over, "Jaxs Cindy wanted you to come out here and have a good time, don't be so hard on yourself" he said starring up at the sky.

"What will happen when this is all over?" she asked dropping the subject. Jaxs leaned her head back to following Sam's lead.

The sky was velvet black with stars twinkling like little diamonds. Sam thought for a moment, and finally said. "I would like to go back to school, but I worry about Dean"

Jaxs turned her head and looked at him, "Tell me about her your girlfriend" she said softly.

Sam let him eyes roam over the dark sky "Jess was a wonderful woman" he started as he spoke about his lost love.

Jaxs listens quietly smiling at the right times and crying without shame as she heard Sam's pain at having lost her, once he was done she stood up and gently kissed his check.

"Thank you, I am going to bed" she turned and walked towards the cabin leaving him to his thoughts.


End file.
